A Super Horse's Day
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: What did the horse in ep 22 think of the day's goings on's?


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

This is based off the Anime Episode 22. The one with the train trip to Yokohama. Not the movie. Is that a good enough spoiler warning? 

A Super Horse's Day 

By Jade One 

_ It's a good thing I'm a super horse._   
"A super horse?" I hear you question dubiously.   
"Well as incredible as it sounds, it's true. I mean, please just allow me to humbly relate to you one day, or rather the events of one day in my life..." 

The day had started out ordinarily enough. I had eaten my usual breakfast and today my master had need of me for a short ride to visit a friend and business partner, who lived on the coast. The track itself was easy and my master was in no hurry and was content to enjoy the spring weather.   
Once we got to the estate he had tied me in reach of water and loosened the saddle girth before leaving to met with his friend. Although the day was sunny the weather was still cool so I was content to wait.   
Up until now I hadn't needed to use any of my abilities. And for the most part I never have to. There was that time ten years ago when I had needed all my abilities to survive but recently life has been far quieter, much more restful and generally happier.   
I'll admit I was dozing in the warm sun so it came as quite a surprise when I was accosted by a samurai... A _wet _samurai... He may have been wet but he quickly tightened the girth strap, untied my reins and while turning me around, mounted. His movements were smooth and he was gentle although he quickly pushed me into a gallop. I quickly cleared the drive way of the estate and was turned towards the coast, heading to the train lines, going back the way he had come. The water on him smelt salty.   
Now I can hear the complaint that if I was a super horse I shouldn't have allowed myself to be stolen. I am a super horse but there are limits to my abilities and resurrection is not one of them. When I die, I die. And in effect, that is the reason I did not fight this samurai. From his movements I could tell he was skilled. He was gentle but I could sense there was a side of this samurai that could, would destroy anyone or anything that got in his way, if the cause was urgent enough. I may have been the only horse around and I was fairly sure that his cause was not yet _that_ urgent, but I was not going to tempt fate against this man, so I was obedient to his requests.   
I was quickly racing along the coast. It was exhilarating. There is a sort of excitement in racing along unknown ground at a break neck pace.   
_NOT!!! _I mean it's _my_ neck which gets broken!   
We very quickly caught up to the train. This confirmed my suspicions about the samurai. If he had been thrown from the train he must have been moving like the wind to have pulled himself out of the water and have gotten to the estate fast enough to have caught up to the train. Granted the train was stopped and surrounded by ships from which pirates were boarding and that I am a super horse and so can run faster than a normal horse but still catching it this quickly was impressive. I had only needed to use a little of my super speed and endurance.   
However it is now that my super abilities really were displayed. I heard a woman's voice calling the samurai's name. I skidded to a stop atop a cliff, rearing dramatically as my rider took in the train and the pirates. He was obviously looking for somebody. He seemed slightly surprised but relieved that we had caught the train.   
A male voice came from the direction of the train, questioning. My rider answered by by turning me to the cliff face and driving me down towards the sea. Thank God I have super strong legs and a sense of balance that is unequaled in the equine world. That cliff was steep! Before we reached the bottom, he pulled my head up, gripping hard with his legs, driving his feet into my flanks urging me to jump towards some of the pirate boats. I jumped. The rocks awaiting at the bottom looked hard. I had even less wish than he did to hit them.   
From the train several people went flying over the edge into the sea, even as I landed and jumped again angling for the boats. I landed on several more boats before jumping towards the tracks. Thank the Gods that not only am I super strong, I am faster and can jump further than a normal horse or I would never have survived. Although I almost had to unfurl the wings to make some of those jumps. Now wouldn't _that _have looked spectacular! Pegasus eat your heart out!   
After landing on the tracks, the samurai dismounted, facing the train. The pirates surrounded us so I just stood still. After all I am just a horse, I shouldn't be considered much of threat, especially by those who are used to spending their days on the sea. At least that is what I hoped the pirates would be thinking. If these were samurai, used to fighting on land I would have been in trouble. Most of them recognise how dangerous an animal as large as a horse can be.   
In the samurai's defense I must say that he did give the pirates a chance to leave and avoid injury to themselves. I knew he was certainly capable of killing everyone of them but I doubted they understood the danger they were in.   
As I thought, they didn't. They charged the samurai, all screaming that they would kill him. They didn't stand a chance. He jumped forward, swinging his sword. He cut four of them down before the others had a chance to react. I still stood there. My presence at least meant that those pirates who were behind me had to detour to get to the samurai. He charged forward, towards the train. He never was in any danger.   
It was then that I caught the sight of the blade. It was angled towards me. One pirate, at least, understood the danger and the hindrance that I was. I high tailed it out of there. I didn't jump. No, that was the way I had come and I wouldn't have avoided the blade. I teleported. I'm not a super horse for nothing and what's the point of being one if I can't save my own skin?   
I rematerialised on the cliff. Now that I had the time to really look at scene I could see why the train had stopped. There was a pile of large logs blocking the rails. I could also hear the almost continuous splash of the pirates as they hit the water. There was no scent of blood. The samurai was not killing them. The worst he was doing to them was breaking bones. Nothing they probably didn't deserve anyway and showing far more mercy than some people would have, especially that human wolf my master had met with several days ago. He had been scary. This samurai could probably be equally as scary but he kept it hidden better.   
The samurai stopped half way down the train, giving some instructions to the people who were his companions. He then continued to the rail block and then jumped. I'm no expert on sword techniques but I guess what ever one he used was powerful because he neatly and cleanly cut through the logs with just the downward swing of his sword. The train then left.   
And then I suddenly realized I had to be going too. My master wouldn't like not finding me where he left me. I began running.   
I could make it in time.   
I'm not super horse for nothing! 

The End. 

Review Please! 


End file.
